inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Desert Lion
Desert Lion (デザートライオン, Dezāto Raion) is Qatar's national team in the Football Frontier International. This team was the opponent of Inazuma Japan in the semi-finals of Asia Preliminairies. Uniform They wear a t-shirt that has a burgundy overall background with some white stripes near the neck and a white half divided by a zigzag (resembling the Flag of Qatar). The goalkeeper uniform consists of a blue shirt with darker blue flames on the sleeves, darker blue shorts with blue hoops and darker blue socks with a blue stripe. Bjorn Kyle wears the captain's band, which is navy. Info ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! Both in the anime and in the game, the Desert Lion is both challenged after the match against Big Waves. It is summarized that the Desert Lion's strength lies in during the second half since the opponent is usually exhausted when it comes to the second half of the match because of the heat while Desert Lion is used to the heat. Members ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! #'Nasser Mustafa' (GK) #'Fual Farouk' (DF) #'Bjorn Kyle' (DF/captain) #'Jamel Jamad' (DF) #'Musa Saila' (DF) #'Yusuf Mahadi' (MF) #'Sly Sulayman' (MF/FW) #'Seid Armand' (MF) #'Messa Jashim' (MF) #'Zach Abdullah' (FW) #'Majidi Ismail' (FW) #'Talal Hamad' (GK) #'Hassan Ahmed' (DF) #'Khalfan Djibril' (DF) #'Rajab Ismail' (MF) #'Adel Siddique' (FW) Match Desert Lion Vs. Inazuma Japan The match started at Inazuma Japan's hand since they got a score in the first half, making the score 2-0 in the first half. During the rest, Bjorn Kyle was seen talking to their coach, Eliza Manon and they agreed about something. Inazuma Japan thought this match was going to be easy, but Endou Mamoru already noticed that all players were very tired and Megane Kakeru saw that Desert Lion wasn't tired at all. The real match started at the second half since Desert Lion started to play more offensive than defensive and they used their full power. The heat was getting to some players like Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kiyama Hiroto and Tsunami Jousuke forcing them to switch out. Fubuki Shirou even fainted from heat and exhaustion after he tried to score with Wolf Legend which was unsuccessful because the keeper Nasser Mustafa stopped it with Storm Rider, and after a counter a goal against Inazuma Japan was made by Majidi Ismail who used a header on the ball and although Tsunami Jousuke used a header too, Majidi had enough force to send the ball and Tsunami in the goal, making the score 2-1. Gouenji Shuuya tried to score with Bakunetsu Storm, but Nasser Mustafa was again able to stop it with Storm Rider. Utsunomiya Toramaru also got a great chance but because of his past (everybody ignored him when he made to many goals) he decided to pass to Gouenji. Bjorn Kyle also tried to score with Mirage Shoot but Endou Mamoru was able to stop it with Seigi no Tekken G3 although the ball bounced outside the backline so Desert Lion received a corner. Since it was the last chance for Desert Lion to score before the match was over, Inazuma Japan just had to make sure they didn't score, but Zach Abdullah got a great chance and used a header, scored and made the score even with 2-2. Utsunomiya still wanted to keep passing to Gouenji even though he got a great chance but Gouenji shot the ball back at him. Inazuma Japan then convinced him that he doesn't have to worry because nobody thinks he would be hogging the ball if he tried to shoot at the goal. When Toramaru got another chance he used a new hissatsu, Tiger Drive which Nasser wasn't able to stop with Storm Rider thus making it the final goal. So in the end, Inazuma Japan won with 3-2 by overcoming the heat of the match. Trivia *Their name, "Desert Lion," shows that they have spent so much time in the desert, so that they have now become "lions," which are used to survive in the hot, scorching deserts. Navigation